Another Deletd Free Add Comic
Rules # No italics. They look weird and are annoying. Bolding is okay. # Types can only be up to 3 per character and 1 per move. # Do not add fake waves. # No swearing. Minor swears, like “crap”, are fine. # You can use your original DFAC characters here. # Try to use British English whenever possible. # Do not edit the wave titles. # You can’t say 1ne, 2wo, 3hree etc for wave/sector names. Other than that, it’s fine. # Note that the number of waves for each sector can change over time. # You can change the types of your characters if they do not make sense. # Only Deletd can change the hex colours of the elements. # Square brackets are only for levels of protagonists. # Only Deletd can use antagonists. # THE FAC WILL NEVER HAVE THE NORMAL, BUG OR DRAGON ELEMENT. No evil types either. # Recruiting time now occurs every 6(ix is a robot) waves. However, NO RECRUITING INTROS. # Any type of inverted commas or apostrophes is okay. However, do not insult on the use of each type of inverted commas or apostrophes. (In case you don't know what inverted commas are, they're quotation marks.) # Do not make confusing wave intros. # DO NOT GIVE HEX CODES FOR SPECIAL ELEMENTS. # You cannot use any BFB or TWOW character. # Even when a character is representing you, put it into the Characters section. # There is no such thing as a typeless character. If there is no type, then assign it with a type, the “???” type or the neutral type. # As There is no such thing as a Lvl 0, it will be replaced with Lvl 1. # We also don’t have decimal levels. # When an attack occurred after the enemy fainted, it will be removed. # Base HP is 18, each level adds 2, and max level is Lvl 4999999990, unless stated as less than Lvl 4999999990 (state number) # IT’S DELET NOT DELETE The Elements #Flame: Firey element. #Splashy: Water. #Bright: Opposite of Midnight; Light. #Bally: Balls. #Midnight: Opposite of Bright; Dark. (Note: Refers to literal darkness) #Intelligence: Smart. #Leader: DO NOT ASK. #Magnetic: DO NOT ASK, LIKE I SAID. #Leafy: Related to nature. NOT Ground. #King: Royal. #Ground: Dirt, rock, clay or anything like that. #Metallic: DO NOT ASK LIKE... you know. #Paper: Anything made of paper. #Stealth: They use stealth. #Motor: DO NOT ASK. ASKING MAKES ME SO MAD I WANT TO... nevermind. #Boost: Refers to drunk/alcohol-related characters. #Toxic: Poison-related. #Electric: Do not ask. #Retro: Basically, video game related. (Got this idea from Pokemon, but yeah.) #Strike: Explosive objects. #Mechanical: Robotic. #Freeze: Ice-related. #Math: Number-related. Includes variables and constants, but not math symbols. #Aviation: Flying/Wind element. #Spirit: Ghost element. #Undead: Zombie-related. #Alakazam: Magic element. #Wrath: Very strong. #Bark: Refers to wood. Special Elements #???: Random element. ELEMENTS MAY VARY OVER TIME. (does not work if there is already another element) #Neutral: Completely neutral. Can be replaced by another element if element is known. (does not work if there is already another element) Characters 'Deletd' Book name new.png|Book name {beginning} 7 (Intelligence/Paper/Leafy) 17B7ED2A-7D1A-41F1-9ED6-p.png|Leafirey {beginning} 2 (Leafy/Flame/Leader) FR114.png|Fiery Raikkonen 114 {Wave 3} 324 (Flame/Spirit) W9.png|Windows 9 {Wave 6} 4 (Electric) 114.png|114 {Wave 6} 114 (Math/Wrath/Alakazam) Deletd.png|Deletd {Wave 17} 3137 (Electric/Ajnin) Multiplication Sign.png|Multiplication Sign {Wave 24} 4 (Intelligence) 'TSRITW '(kick’d) 3F7D41BA-2540-4834-B1D3-CF08D6F83FB5.jpeg|'Jack Inthebox' {beginning} 1 (Leader/Intelligence) 44747E9C-C630-4005-84BB-9E7C4BA23B00.jpeg|'Paper Four' {beginning} 1 (Paper/Math) Cuatro.png|'El Fantasma de la Pregunta Cuatro' {beginning} 1 (Math/Midnight/Spirit) Biltz.png|'Blitzy' {beginning} 1 (Bally/Electric/Ajnin) Dracony.png|'Dracony' {beginning} 1 (Flame/Aviation) RoboSix.jpg|'RoboSix' {beginning} 1 (Mechanical/Electric/Math) CM.png|'Cookie Masterson' {beginning} 1 (Retro/Intelligence) Al_&_Evan.png|'Al & Evan' {beginning} 1+1 (Math/Intelligence) Brucebuster.png|'Bruce Buster' {beginning} 1 (Leader/Intelligence) Bidiot.png|'Bidiot' {Sector 2 intro} 1 (Leader/Boost) 'Mr. Yokai' Duhstorta.png|'Duhstort, Persona A the Derp' {Wave 2} 17 (Math) 'nother face if you want..PNG|'Duhstort, Persona B the Cute' {Wave 2} 17 (Midnight) PERSONA C THE CREEPIEST.PNG|'Duhstort, Persona C the Creepy but Majestic' {Wave 2} 17 (Leafy) PERSONA D THE CUTEST.png|'Duhstort, Persona D the Smart & Cheerful' {Wave 3} 17 (Intelligence/Electric) PERSONA E THE CONFUSE.png|'Duhstort, Persona E the Confused' {Wave 4} 17 (Retro/Metallic) greet freak.PNG|'Duhstort, Persona F the Greet Freak' {Wave 4} 17 (Wrath/Spirit) Derstrotas!.png|'Distorted Duhstort' {Wave 4} 17 (???) Freeze Knight.png|'Freeze Knight' {Wave 5} 1 (Freeze/Wrath) Moonja.png|'Moonja' {Wave 5} 3 (Midnight/Ajnin/Wrath) Byte Hedlok.PNG|'Byte' {Wave 5} 1 (Magnetic/Mechanical) POUR AAYTE.png|'AWTUHBLEWK' {Wave 15} 4999999990 (Math/Splashy/Toxic) ZOMDUCK.PNG|'Zomduck' {Wave 20} 100 (Undead) Da Heck R U Doing..PNG|'Creature Eating a Cupcake' {Wave 20} 123 (Retro) FOURTEEN WHAT THE HECK.PNG|'Laoyx' {Wave 20} 14 (Wrath/Motor) sneaky eyes.PNG|'Twilight Zone Twelve' {Wave 20} (Spirit/Math) LOWEST BUDGET TWO.png|'LOW BUDGET TWO' {Wave 20} SULVER.PNG|'Sulver' {Wave 20} Remy.png|'Remy' {Wave 20} OBNOXIOUS!.PNG|'Obnoxious' {Wave 30} ITS NEVER OGRE! ALWAYS OGRE NINE THOUSAND!.PNG|'Shrev' {Wave 30} DA ACTUAL DIDDY KONG.png|'Diddy Kong' {Wave 30} I CANNOT UNLOOK.png|'???' {Wave 30} BREAKS YOUR CRANIUM!.PNG|'Jr. Breaker' {Wave 30} (credit to saranctha) GIMME A PINCUSHION TO POP HER.PNG|'Whoopee Cushner' {Wave 30} Grand Spahk.PNG|'Spahk' {Wave 30} Paper Spahker.PNG|'Paper Spahk' {Wave 30} B A N A N A S L A M M A.PNG|'Banana Slamma Bros Melee' {Wave 30} (credit to whoever made this) cray zee.png|'Hot Bones' {Wave 30} RHINO LOTUS DEE.PNG|'Rambi Lotus Dee' {Wave 30} [[User:Preston103yt|'Preston103yt']] B46490FE-86ED-4B30-89F1-1666E5689209.jpeg|Preston103 (now Prestongoo +){Wave 15} 1 (Alakazam) 8B22BF11-C352-4B98-B8D5-E812E3D682EB.jpeg|103 {Cutscene 2} 1 + 1 + 3 (Math) DEB837F6-BC39-4698-BDFB-9024CE628624.jpeg|Jsab cube {Wave 15} 1 (Retro) 271ADFE2-B1BC-482B-85A6-C658BBDE063D.jpeg|'Random' {Wave 18} 1 (???) BBBA6938-B663-4C09-ABB0-9DEAE0AF2AB5.jpeg|Prestongoo + (Wave 21) 1 (Alakazam) Mobizen4 Thingy Book pose.jpeg|Thingy Book TSRITW's Worst Enemy The_best_alphablock.jpg|'Ekko' {Wave 19} 5 (???) The_best_thing_evah.png|'Lowest Budget Two' {Wave 19} 222222 (???) Norectanglesallowed.png|'Rectangl'rless Sign' {Wave 19} 666 (Toxic) Recruited 230A3EBA-341E-43EE-861C-C5713FBE8A3F.png|Wunsie {Wave 6} 3 (Math) Followmedowntothesea.png|'Octoblock' {Wave 12} 24 (Math/Toxic) FD256804-2F37-40F0-A46E-8B770F13F500.png|Dublo {Wave 18} 6 (Math/Intelligence/Bally) Delta.png|Delta {Wave 24} 4 (Neutral) Death Count *'114': 2 deaths {Wave 22, Wave 24} *'Book name': 1 death {Wave 9} *'Blitzy': 1 death {Wave 19} *'Cookie Masterson:' 2 deaths {Wave 3,' Wave 19'} *El Fantasma de la Pregunta Cuatro: 1 death {Wave 4} *'Fiery Raikkonen 114': 2 deaths {Wave 10, Wave 16} *'Jack Inthebox': 2 deaths {Wave 11, Wave 19} *'Multiplication Sign': 1 death {Wave 24} *'Octoblock': 1 death {Wave 12} *Paper Four: 1 death {Wave 18} *'Preston103': 3 deaths {Wave 17, Wave 19, Wave 21} *'RoboSix': 1 death {Wave 19} *'Sweetie': 1 death {Cutscene 1} *'Windows 9': 4 deaths {Wave 16, Wave 19,' Wave 21', Wave 22} 'THE GAME!!' Sector 1: Rektangular Planes Book name new.png|Hmm, wonder what to do in these plains/planes. 3F7D41BA-2540-4834-B1D3-CF08D6F83FB5.jpeg|(all of TSRITW's characters start coming out of a portal) WE'RE HERE! Wave 1: Gas-and-Goes 1ne.png|GET READY FOR WAVE DONE STUN GUN FUN ONE! DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|(this is Mr. Yokai) Deletd, WHAT IS UP WITH THAT WAVE INTRO?! DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|I CREATED THE STUN GUN THING FIRST!!! 4th wall.png|All the king’s horses and all the king’s men, couldn’t put the fourth wall back together again. DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|(slaps face) 3F7D41BA-2540-4834-B1D3-CF08D6F83FB5.jpeg|If you don't know what it means, then YOU DON'T KNOW JACK! Gasly.jpeg|'Gasly' Intro!' Gasly' drives its car into Jack Inthebox! Leafirey.png|Hmm, is there any balls that we can use? Biltz.png|(throws bingo balls at the Gasly) Gasly.jpeg|(Hit! Car is damaged brutally! Gasly “fainted” (quotation marks because Gasly is an F1 racer, and F1 racers do not faint)!) Wave complete!.png Wave 2: Another One! 2wo.png|WUP-DEE-DOO, IT'S WAVE NUMBER TWO! Brucebuster.png|That looks really confusing. Leafirey.png|'Deletd' just added a new rule for Wave intros, so look again. 4th wall.png|All the king’s horses and all the king’s men, couldn’t put the second fourth wall back together again. CM.png|And the fourth wall breaks are back! duhstorta.png|gess he's beck my face is distort.PNG|destotra Gasly.jpeg|(two Gaslys appear) Leafirey.png|Uhh, what does “destotra” mean? freakstort.PNG|arrwrwarawraw yu dun't NU!!! I'm_Eating,_Fixed.png|face my HARWRA I'm Eating.PNG|EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE owowow.PNG|(jumpscares Leafirey) 'nother face if you want..PNG|(Duhstort changes again) was I cute? :3 Rosalina face.PNG|i will jumpscare you again if you insult, AGAIN Gasly.jpeg|(gets scared) oh you're scared already.PNG|wow, I scared you! Oh you're scared already.PNG|now lemme e a t you. PERSONA C THE CREEPIEST.PNG|(Duhstort changes into a majestic Bolbort) awaangh PERSONA C THE CREEPIEST.PNG|wangh wongh wunga (chomps the Gasly) Wave complete!.png CM.png|NOOOOOOOOOO! TOO MUCH WEIRD! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!!!!!!! Book name new.png|Calm down, Cookie. By the way, the wave is already over! 4th wall.png|All the king’s horses and all the king’s men, couldn’t put the third fourth wall back together again. DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|Also, who the heck is trying to be a Grammar Police? Wave 3: Level Up! 3hree.png|DANCE WITH ME, DISCO THREE! Gasly.jpeg|(Lvl 10 Gasly appears) PERSONA C THE CREEPIEST.PNG|wumph Owowow.PNG|(persona changes again with Persona A jumpscaring the Gasly) CM.png|That would kill ME as well! Oh you're scared already.PNG|(persona changes) kill? ;3 PERSONA D THE CUTEST.png|(persona changes) well sorry! Leafirey.png|Whoa, whoa, whoa! (burns Cookie Masterson) Firey114.png|(appears) Lol, you thought I was dead forever? Deletd, just look. 4th wall.png|All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the sixteenth wall back together again. Leafirey.png|Nevermind. 44747E9C-C630-4005-84BB-9E7C4BA23B00.jpeg|SOMEBODY GET TRYPLO HERE! Book name new.png|(recovers Cookie Masterson) Nope. 3F7D41BA-2540-4834-B1D3-CF08D6F83FB5.jpeg|Maybe next recruition. Leafirey.png|Don’t split my “nevermind” and I’ll be fine. Book name new.png|Yeah, Deletd’s grammar is good enough. 4th wall.png|All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the fifth fourth wall back together again. CM.png|(uses Fortune Cookie attack on the Gasly) Gasly.jpeg|(Did 6 damage!) PERSONA D THE CUTEST.png|weeeeeeee!!! (zaps the Gasly's engine) Gasly.jpeg|NOOOOOOOOO ENGINE GONE ENGINE GONE (holds up the “Game Over” Sign) Wave complete!.png Wave 4: Rektangle - The Plane Figure That Cares 4ore.png|Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, rektangles have four corners. Are you getting rekt? IT’S WAVE FOUR. Firey114.png|(barely touches Cuatro, and Cuatro died) Duhstorta.png|weeshy taim te shew u sam ef mah noo fweidns PERSONA E THE CONFUSE.png|(persona changes) h-h-hi bros?? Greet freak.PNG|(changes again) i am going to so pwn u Firey114.png|Really? There are no enemies yet... RoboSix.jpg|(zaps something) Duhstorta.png|(persona changes as he barfs Tryplo) deb en in by boi! CM.png|Yeah... Acornling.png|Acornling Intro! An Acornling is thrown hard at Duhstort! Freakstort.PNG|WARARARWRA 'nother face if you want..PNG I'm Eating.PNG Greet freak.PNG PERSONA D THE CUTEST.png Oh you're scared already.PNG PERSONA E THE CONFUSE.png Hurri'kanesneezes.png|(repeat the Duhstort's hyper persona change as he changes back) wahwohwahwohwah- (falls over) Sirry Guys.PNG|sirry gers derstrotas!.png|(tries to fix self but becomes a creepy version of self) dahdahdahdahdahdhaohsiohafoiahfhoiaoiH!!!!! NAGLAGLAGLAGA!!!.png|(second attempt to fix self) ghiaogaosihgaoihgaiohgasdiohgsdahoighoiafas! persona creepers.PNG|(tries to become Persona B but instead starts puking out stuff) gagerchies.PNG|GAGERERFCGUES!!! Danky Kong.png|(Donkey Kong is spitted out of Duhstort) Derstrotas!.png|(oh no he is getting broken!) Dat last jumpscare you'll ever see.PNG|(soon this happens) RARARARARAR.png|(goes crazy and starts distorting so much) Book name new.png|Oh noes sic Duhstort’s broken Raikonen.jpeg|Raikkonen Intro! A Raikkonen froze Cookie Masterson! Leafirey.png|(melts the ice, so Cookie is saved) CMtriggered.png|STOP WEIRDING ME OUT, DUHSTORT! YOU’LL GONNA KILL ME! REMEMBER THIS IS NOT IN THE SAME TIMELINE AS SSLW! Firey114.png|Why is Cookie Maelstrom being so weird... Book name new.png|(recovers Cuatro) Leafirey.png|(burns the''' Acornling') Brucebuster.png|He's weirding out to RESIST the weirdness. (smashes the enemies with his lollipop) Persona creepers.PNG|BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFF! (barfs out a megaton of bullets at the '''Raikkonen') Gasly.jpeg|(Duhstort barfs a Gasly and it collides with the Raikkonen) Dat last jumpscare you'll ever see.PNG|(changes) germe da EANIOTAEIONTOINVAYURS!!!! Wave complete!.png CMtriggered.png|WARNING: IF YOU CREEP ME OUT AGAIN, THERE IS A 50% CHANCE THAT I WILL BREAK. NAGLAGLAGLAGA!!!.png|(starts to break) ETNEATYVAYRUS NAW!@!!@!@!@ Danky Kong.png|(the Donkey Kong throws an antivirus at Duhstort) Freakstort.PNG|(breathes very heavily) thenks! thenks! e was bert te dah! 'Wave 5': The 4ours Awaken 5ive.png|Well, well, well! Let’s dive into Wave Five! 4our.jpeg|'4our' Intro! A Lvl 6 4our jumps in front of Duhstort! Owowow.PNG|(jumpscares the 4our) Moonja.png|(backflips into the battlefield) HEY GUYS! Freeze Knight.png|(falls from the sky) Hi... oderky.PNG|o wook, noo cherecters! Moonja.png|Who is THAT GUY?! Shahn Tahm.PNG|errrrrrrrrr Intense Eye Stare.PNG|'g u e s s' Moonja.png|An idiot who- I'm Eating.PNG|EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Moonja.png|(faints) Freeze Knight.png|(freeze knight wakes up moonja) Heckin scary.png|(throws another 4our to the mix) You're HORROR-END-MOUSE! Whatcha mean.PNG|mmmm Shahn Tahm.PNG|wet shuld I sey Intense Eye Stare.PNG|e now! TRAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAH.PNG|EEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Not Creepy But Whateves..PNG|sowwy! :3 Heckin scary.png|(flips out) So Bad, This Became a Face!.PNG|HARGH! scared you out of yo MIND A NEW MEME.PNG|AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Brokencookie.png|rememberthishappenedinanothercomiccccccccccccccccccccccc Fyi.png|(Cookie Masterson has broken AGAIN. The only way to fix him is by STOP BEING WEIRD for 3 waves. Also, that "Duhstort" even made ME cringe. This was TSRITW speaking.) DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|I'm not going to stop my weird streak. Your "no kid loves weirdness" statement is false. Some kids love weirdness. Brokencookie.png|YOUXMADEXMEXLIKEXTHIS,X'DUHSTORT'!!! Book name new.png|(removes Cookie’s essence and shoots it into a box that becomes Cookie Box) Book name new.png|Now that TSRITW’s kicked, we can do whatever we want! 4th wall.png|All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the 6ix-is-still-a-robotth fourth wall back together again. Slime.jpeg|Slime Ignore Emergencies would like to report that all that was fake. Now, back to the beginning of the wave. Adfac.png|(time reverses until the Moonja faint part) Slime.jpeg|Slime Ignore Emergencies here again, and I meant the beginning of the wave. Adfac.png|(time reverses) Firey114.png|Yay! Now we don’t need to care about that stupid Cookie Maelstrom anymore! Leafirey.png|Now that Blitzy’s gone, who here has balls? HAVIN FUN!!!!.PNG|(Duhstort is going for a wild ride) screeeeeeeeeeeeee! A dead 4our.png|(Ded) Wave complete!.png 44747E9C-C630-4005-84BB-9E7C4BA23B00.jpeg|Hey, who said TSRITW was gone? Wave 6: IX IS A ROBOT 6ix.png|GOTTA BE QUICK! GET IN THE MIX, FOR WAVE SIX! CM.png|Hey, I've got an upgrade. No more weirdness intolerance. Firey114.png|What do you mean, Cookie Maelstrom? 17B7ED2A-7D1A-41F1-9ED6-p.png|Stop calling him “'Cookie Maelstrom'”! CM.png|Yeah. Everyone knows that a “maelstrom” is a large whirlpool. In other words, a SWIRLIE. Book name new.png|See? Even Cookie '''knows what a maelstrom is! Recruiting time.png|Recruiting time! 3F7D41BA-2540-4834-B1D3-CF08D6F83FB5.jpeg|'Kay. Recruiting time.png|Wunsie: 1 vote Dublo: 0 votes Tryplo: 1 vote Recruiting time.png|IT’S A TIE!!! Recruiting time.png|Using the randomiser, Wunsie joins! TD.jpeg|Teardrop Intro! A Lvl 3 Teardrop kicks Cookie Masterson! Did 16 damage to Cookie Masterson! (Cookie Masterson: 6/22) HAVIN FUN!!!!.PNG|WEEEEEEE- (breaks) SPOOOOOOOKEH!.png|(falls down before repairing) (only when he explodes when broken will he die) A285CA81-9F15-4A06-90EA-05228A9C43E8.jpeg|OH GOSH NOT YOU AGAIN (uses Break Dance on '''Teardrop) TD.jpeg|(dodges) Not this time. 9DC97780-09D0-49AF-B41C-1A492F51D27E.jpeg|(punches Teardrop) TD.jpeg|CORNELIUS FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDDDGGGEEEEEEEEEEE (ded) Wave complete!.png 114.jpeg|So that’s the wave completion scene? Byte Hedlok.PNG|(falls from the sky and nods) Wave 7: Aw, Seriously? 7even.png|Dubba-dubba-deven, WAVE SEVEN! Neexy.gif|Needle Intro! A Lvl 30 Needle slapped RoboSix! 3F7D41BA-2540-4834-B1D3-CF08D6F83FB5.jpeg|So... what do we do then? I HAVE DEADLY VISION!.PNG|(Duhstort uses his hypno eyes) I HAVE DEADLY VISION!.PNG|yew weel beeeeee hupnotoza I HAVE DEADLY VISION!.PNG|(intestifies hypnotizing rays) Dracony.png|(roasts Needle) Neexy.gif|(Needle melted! Needle died.) Wave complete!.png Wamphus Juggler.PNG|hoip ye loiked mai heepno. Eyelumination.PNG|e elso huv Illumieyes Wave 8: EXPLOSIVE BUBBLES!!! 8ight.png|OWW! WAVE EIGHT! ELEVATE! HIBERNATE! LEVITATE! Really Bland, 2.png Really Bland, 2.png Really Bland, 2.png|dat thung es b'ring WA! WAKED BUFF!.PNG|(gets punched in the back) CM.png|So... what? OW PUNCHED FROM SIDE.PNG|(gets punched from the side) oof wot ez hettin me Bub.jpeg|Bubble Intro! Bubble pops. That’s all. Wave complete!.png 3F7D41BA-2540-4834-B1D3-CF08D6F83FB5.jpeg|That was incredibly fast. Really Bland, 2.png|2sumple Wave 9: I’m Totally Like, A Tree2 9ine.png|Nananananananananana'NINE'! Tree.png|Tree Intro! A Lvl 30 Tree winds up Jack Inthebox! D76FB526-ED17-45EB-8644-3E0E097F08FF.jpeg|YOU'RE BACK!!!!???? (creates a rage inferno) dat wasnt fine.PNG|(the impact of the punches made him dizzy... I HAVE DEADLIER TRICKS!.PNG|(that he soon breaks and falls down before fixing, revealing..) I HAVE DEADLY VISION!.PNG|(HIS HYPNOTIZING POWERS: HYPNOTIZES TREE) 44747E9C-C630-4005-84BB-9E7C4BA23B00.jpeg|Let's go back to Wave 6 and do it. 230A3EBA-341E-43EE-861C-C5713FBE8A3F.png|... and it’s over and I joined. 4th wall.png|All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the seventh fourth wall back together again. 44747E9C-C630-4005-84BB-9E7C4BA23B00.jpeg|What's next? Tree.png|(Tree somehow explodes) Wave complete!.png GIMME GIMME GIMME..PNG|(devours Wunsie and levels up thanks to him) Moonja.png|'DUHSTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRT'! OW PUNCHED FROM SIDE.PNG|(spits out Wunsie's corpse) Moonja.png|HAO DARE YOU KILL HIM!!! Book name new.png|'Wunsie'’s a girl, idiot. Moonja.png|(throws a shuriken at Book name) You're the idiot here, bro. Book name new.png|(recovery malfunctions) (clones himself 999 times) Ace book sucks.png|(Book name distorts into Ace Book) Firey114.png|(deaminates''' Book name') Then we need to kill some plants (not by burning). 114.jpeg|(knocks down a tree) Book name new.png|Yay, I’m alive again! Also, stop acting TOO weird or else I’ll weird out again. CM.png|Agreed. Meh.png|dat curfycut (that copycat) Book name new.png|(slaps Duhstort) The Shotou Up.PNG|(...Duhstort's hand) SPIITTTTTTTTTTTT.PNG|(Duhstort eats ALL the Book Names!) Book name new.png|(Glitches, so Duhstort did not eat him) Hey, I’m not a vegetable. And I’m “Book name” and not “Book Name” Wave 10: According To All Known Laws Of Aviation, There’s No Way A Bee Should Be Able To Fly 10n.png|Hold me, never let me go (am I dreaming) '''WAVE TEN' Spicyman33.png|'Spicyman33' Intro! A Lvl 33 Spicyman33 chomps onto Cookie Masterson! Cookie mastersooooaaaa.png|OW! CMtriggered.png|DON'T DO THAT! CMtriggred.png|(uses ventriloquism on Spicy) Really Bland.PNG Fudgy the Froge.PNG|(fudgy is thrown at Spicyman because of Duhstort) Spicyman33.png|(receives lots of damage) (Spicyman33: 24/84) D76FB526-ED17-45EB-8644-3E0E097F08FF.jpeg|(Jack creates a rage inferno) Wait, that doesn’t work. Cuatro.png|(uses...) Cuatrozap.png|(...Ghost Zappies on Spicy) Spicyman33.png|(Did 16 damage!) (Spicyman33: 8/84) Cuatrozap.png|Oops, he did it again. Spicyman33.png|(sprays his sprayer into the air, extinguishing Firey 114) 230A3EBA-341E-43EE-861C-C5713FBE8A3F.png|(clones herself and throws her clone at the Spicyman33) Spicyman33.png|(soaks the clone using the liquid from his sprayer so attack is deflected) According to all known- (gets stung by bees and died) Wave complete!.png Very, Sad.PNG|(Persona F) that was a very boring attack. Wave 11: Frozen Wheels! 11even.png|AND ITS NAME IS WAVE ELEVEN! Ice Wheelio.png|Ice Wheelio Intro! A Lvl 35 Ice Wheelio rolls into Wunsie! D76FB526-ED17-45EB-8644-3E0E097F08FF.jpeg|(creates a rage inferno) Ice Wheelio.png|(Super effective!) (Ice Wheelio: 66/88) D76FB526-ED17-45EB-8644-3E0E097F08FF.jpeg|(does it three more times) Ice Wheelio.png|(Melts) Raikonen.jpeg|(A Lvl 66 Raikkonen appears and freezes''' Jack Inthebox') ('Jack Inthebox': -6/20) Ttttt.png|(runs over '''Raikkonen') Raikonen.jpeg|(Super effective!) (Raikkonen: 134/150) MAY FAIC.PNG|ticle noase eheehehehee I HAVE DEADLY VISION!.PNG|(hypnotizes the Raikkonen into falling into a bottomless pit) 3F7D41BA-2540-4834-B1D3-CF08D6F83FB5.jpeg|Woah. Raikonen.jpeg|Bwoah! (freezes Duhstort) Raikonen.jpeg|(But then he falls into lava and dies) 17B7ED2A-7D1A-41F1-9ED6-p.png|(melts the ice, freeing Duhstort) Sn'owed in.PNG|(nope, the ice doesn't melt) WOOFOZ!.PNG|(melts and sneezes) Wave complete!.png Cutscene 1: A Break From The Fights... But Not From Geometry Firey114.png|Hmm, what do we do here... (sees a Numberblock Pattern question) WHAT THE!? 1ne.png|QUESTION 1: Wunsie, Esquardo, Nweve, _ 17B7ED2A-7D1A-41F1-9ED6-p.png|Honestly speaking, we don’t know the name of the 16-'Numberblock' yet, so I’m not sure... Sixteen.png|Let's say Sweetie. 17B7ED2A-7D1A-41F1-9ED6-p.png|Oh, okay then. SPIITTTTTTTTTTTT.PNG|(inhales Sweetie and levels up 16 times) Groshion.PNG|e wuz hayngruh 'Wave 12': Round Things! They Got Us Again! 12elve.png|AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW MYYYYYYYY, HERE COMES WAVE TWELVE! Recruiting time.png|Recruiting time! Recruiting time.png|'Esquardo': 1 vote Octoblock: 3 votes Nweve: 0 votes 8-Ball.jpeg|8-Ball Intro! A Lvl 88 8-Ball tries to roll into Firey 114! However, the attack failed and 8-Ball gets burnt! (8-Ball: 21/194) 9DC97780-09D0-49AF-B41C-1A492F51D27E.jpeg|(punches 8-Ball) 8-Ball.jpeg|(Hit For 6 damage!) (8-Ball: 15/194) Followmedowntothesea.png|Octoblock, plot! 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, plot! (Plots 8-Ball) 8-Ball.jpeg|(fainted) Wave complete!.png Sn'owed in.PNG|(swallows Octoblock) Sector 2: Etenal Algebra Graveyard CM.png|'PREDATORY LOANS!' Firey114.png|Shut it, Cookie Maelstrom. CM.png|'Bidiot' told me to say it. Bidiot.png|Yeah. 'Wave 13': Warning: Zappies Inbound 13irteen.png|It’s thirteen plus four minus eight plus four, THAT’S THIRTEEN! Zappies.jpeg|Four (BFB) Intro! A Lvl 44 Four (BFB) zaps Octoblock! Followmedowntothesea.png|AAAAAAA (Did 8*2 damage!) (Octoblock: 50/66) Biltz.png|(shreds Four (BFB)) Zappies.jpeg|(Receives 10 damage) (Four (BFB): 96/106) Really Bland.PNG|foiht biims weeth biims Wamphus Juggler.PNG|(uses the replica smile and copies Cuatro) Cuatrozap.png|(uses ghost zappies on Four (BFB)) (this is Duhstort) FouThnk.gif|(Receives 8 damage) (Four (BFB): 88/106) Cuatro.png|Just to clear things up, my name is CuaTRo. Not “CuaRTo”. You could be referring to my son. 4th wall.png|All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the lightw8th-elev8th-hibern8th-veget8th fourth wall back together again. Firey114.png|(Uses Fire Zappies on Four (BFB)) FouThnk.gif|(Four (BFB) took 55 damage!) (Four '''(BFB): 33/106) Cuatrozap.png|WHY HAVE YOU BEEN IGNORING MY ATTACKS!? (uses Ghost Zappies on '''Four (BFB)) 4th wall.png|All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the nananananananananananinth fourth wall back together again. FouThnk.gif|(Four (BFB) took 14 damage!) (Four '(BFB): 19/106) SWEATY STENCHES.PNG|(goes all crazy and grabs Bidiot and squishes Four (BFB)) FouThnk.gif|(Four (BFB) took 18 damage!) ('Four '(BFB): 1/106) Predatory_loans!.png|WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? Firey114.png|(Uses Fire Zappies on Four (BFB)) FouThnk.gif|(Four (BFB) took 44 damage! FAINTED.) ('Four '(BFB): -43/106) Wave complete!.png Zappies.jpeg|MORAL: Fight Zappies... Cuatrozap.png|WITH ZAPPIES 'Wave 14: Freeze-O-Revenge! 14urteen.png|AND ITS NAME IS WAVE FOURTEEN!! Raikonen.jpeg|(5 Lvl 100 Raikkonens appeared) Cuatro.png|(creates a ghostly heat wave) Raikonen.jpeg|(Each Raikkonen took 100*2 damage!) (Each Raikkonen: 18/218) Raikonen.jpeg|(Raikkonen A uses Freeze-O-Kimi on Firey 114) Firey114.png|AAAAAAAAAA (Dealt 300*2 damage!) (Firey 114: 66/666) Cuatro.png|(creates a ghostly heat wave) Raikonen.jpeg|(Each Raikkonen took 350*2 damage! Raikkonens A, B, C, D and E fainted.) (Each Raikkonen: -682/218) Cutscene 2: Preston’s Debut Cuatro.png|I've got a lotta levels. POUR AAYTE.png|er du u? 3F7D41BA-2540-4834-B1D3-CF08D6F83FB5.jpeg|You don’t know jack. Followmedowntothesea.png|Why you copied me 8B22BF11-C352-4B98-B8D5-E812E3D682EB.jpeg|1: don’t you think 0 looks like grey goo? 3: yeah! 0: don’t call me fat or hungry! 1: we just like making references! 0: enough about me! 8B22BF11-C352-4B98-B8D5-E812E3D682EB.jpeg|1, 0 and 3: can we go to Wave 15 now? (3 throws a tantrum and a chair) 4th wall.png|All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the tenth fourth wall back together again. Book name new.png|Okay, okay. Calm down. 8B22BF11-C352-4B98-B8D5-E812E3D682EB.jpeg|(3 cools down) (yes, they become more red more angry they are) Wave 15: Finally, We’re Back! 15fteen.png|Flush your head down the latrine, ease it in with sour cream, Wave Fifteen! Cuatro's_mad.png|ISN'T THAT SUPPOSED TO BE "SIXTEEN"? 4th wall.png|All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the eleven-plus-one-minus-two-plus-one (eleventh) fourth wall backtogether again. Acornling.png|(23 Lvl 1 Acornlings appear) 8B22BF11-C352-4B98-B8D5-E812E3D682EB.jpeg|Omg.... 114.jpeg|Don’t worry they don’t have much... what is that word again? Book name new.png|...Health? 114.jpeg|Okay then. (kicks Acornling A) Acornling.png|(Acornling A took 60 damage and fainted!) (Acornling A: -58/2) Mawnk!!.PNG|wut eez- Followmedowntothesea.png|Octoblock, duplicate! 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, duplicate! (duplicates) C72D0B39-31F8-4DED-81AF-CEEE48B0F7D1.jpeg|(Slaps Acornling B '''in the face, knocking him into '''Acornling C) Acornling.png|(Acornlings B and C''' receive 4 damage each! THEY FAINTED!) ('''Acornlings B '''and '''C: -2/2) Cuatro's mad.png|(creates a ghostly heat wave) Acornling.png|(Acornlings D to W took 6*2 damage and fainted!) (Acornlings D to W: -10/2) Wave complete!.png C3F48BAC-C725-4142-A545-BC1DAE7F47A4.jpeg|GG Wave 16: Cold Sphere Of Death 16xteen.png|It’s four times four, which is four squared, which is sixteen! Firey114.png|Water carbon dioxide is this wave about? 4th wall.png|All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the twelfth fourth wall back together again. 2BFFB87F-8D30-46DE-A1C7-D8F22FF31FB2.jpeg|Perhaps more ICE. Firey114.png|Water carbon dioxide!? Am I gonna die? BA2F9309-139B-41AA-8EB3-7ECFD6A1176D.jpeg|Frozen Orb Intro! A Lvl 444 Frozen Orb rolls into Firey 114! Firey114.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (during collisions, both sides take damage until one dies.) (Firey 114: 0/666) (Frozen Orb: 240/906) W9.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (gets a heart attack and dies) (Windows 9: 0/26) C72D0B39-31F8-4DED-81AF-CEEE48B0F7D1.jpeg|I got this! (Makes a fire using backup sticks) POUR AAYTE.png|(eats the fire and causes a firestorm) C72D0B39-31F8-4DED-81AF-CEEE48B0F7D1.jpeg|... ok BA2F9309-139B-41AA-8EB3-7ECFD6A1176D.jpeg|(Took 50*2 damage!) (Frozen Orb: 140/906) C72D0B39-31F8-4DED-81AF-CEEE48B0F7D1.jpeg|(turns into a fire goo chain, burning the Frozen Orb) BA2F9309-139B-41AA-8EB3-7ECFD6A1176D.jpeg|(Took 74*2 damage!) (Frozen Orb: -8/906) Wave complete!.png Wave 17: What’s Your Value? 17venteen.png|Number SEVENTEEN! X BFB.png|X (BFB) Intro! A Lvl 77 X (BFB) rises so high no one can see it! Cuatrozap.png|I can probably zap him. X BFB.png|Nope. Deletd.png|Can somebody get a zero? Cause X*0=0. Deletd.png|Also, too bad we don’t have Multiplication Sign with us. 8B22BF11-C352-4B98-B8D5-E812E3D682EB.jpeg|... (the chair from earlier hits X (BFB)) X BFB.png|(Hit! Did 17 damage!) (X (BFB): 155/172) 9DC97780-09D0-49AF-B41C-1A492F51D27E.jpeg|I’ll try to punch him! X BFB.png|Nope. A285CA81-9F15-4A06-90EA-05228A9C43E8.jpeg|(zaps X''' ('''BFB)) X BFB.png|(Dodges) Don’t you know that my value can be bigger than you? (falls from the sky, damaging RoboSix) (RoboSix: 4/30) Bidiot.png|How about this? 9DC97780-09D0-49AF-B41C-1A492F51D27E.jpeg|(Jack uses his boxing spring glove to launch Blitzy way up high) Biltz.png|(lands on top of X''' ('''BFB) feet first) X BFB.png|(Receives 30 damage) (X (BFB): 125/172) Al & Evan.png|Have you forgotten that his whole body has an ELECTRIC CURRENT!? Deletd.png|No, I included that in the damage. 4th wall.png|All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the thirteenth fourth wall back together again. Deletd.png|(Facepalm) 0C1B78A1-9A8A-4CF2-9CC4-38C3E77B0351.jpeg|Let’s give it a shot. Slime.jpeg|Slime Ignore Emergencies would like to cut as you can’t move the wave intros. A285CA81-9F15-4A06-90EA-05228A9C43E8.jpeg|(zaps X''' ('''BFB) again, this time with PRECISION) X BFB.png|(Did 25 damage!) (X '('BFB): 100/172) Duhstorta.png|(spits heavy sludge on the X '('BFB) which sends the X '('BFB) down to the ground) X BFB.png|(receives 25 damage) (X''' ('''BFB): 75/172) D76FB526-ED17-45EB-8644-3E0E097F08FF.jpeg|(creates a rage inferno and lava erupts) C72D0B39-31F8-4DED-81AF-CEEE48B0F7D1.jpeg|(Burns completely) X BFB.png|(Rises) Deletd.png|(Glitches) I’m the creator you can’t kill me Deletd.png|(Delets lava) 9DC97780-09D0-49AF-B41C-1A492F51D27E.jpeg|(does the same Blitzy launch move, THREE TIMES) X BFB.png|(Hit 3 times!' X' (BFB) receives 24+26+28 damage and fainted!) (X''' ('''BFB): -3/172) Wave complete!.png Wave 18: Mobizen’s First Wave 18ghteen.png|'Eighteen'! Want your sleigh clean? Number eighteen. 3F7D41BA-2540-4834-B1D3-CF08D6F83FB5.jpeg|Welcome, new user! Recruiting time.png|Recruiting time! Recruiting time.png|Dublo: 2 votes Tryplo: 2 votes Cinko: 0 votes Recruiting time.png|IT’S A TIE!!! Recruiting time.png|Using the randomiser, Dublo joins! 271ADFE2-B1BC-482B-85A6-C658BBDE063D.jpeg|(Random glitches a lot) 3F7D41BA-2540-4834-B1D3-CF08D6F83FB5.jpeg|Is that a Match? Deletd.png|Honestly, I’m not done with the OFFICIAL picture of a Match, so I’m not that sure... 4th wall.png|All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the fourteenth fourth wall back together again. B7E98C86-CE5A-4A71-AC02-F2125202DD84.jpeg|Where’s Deletd?? 4th wall.png|All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the fifteenth fourth wall back together again. B46490FE-86ED-4B30-89F1-1666E5689209.jpeg|Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahas stopped working C3F48BAC-C725-4142-A545-BC1DAE7F47A4.jpeg|(Fixes the problem) B46490FE-86ED-4B30-89F1-1666E5689209.jpeg|Same. 230A3EBA-341E-43EE-861C-C5713FBE8A3F.png|I know! That Mobizen is taking TOO LONG to give Deletd the official pic of Match! 4th wall.png|All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the 64th (1/43) wall back together again. Deletd.png|No, I just was too busy. You don’t have to be a genius, TDRITW. 4th wall.png|All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the 17th fourth wall back together again. 3F7D41BA-2540-4834-B1D3-CF08D6F83FB5.jpeg|So... where’s the Match? 11A19827-AA14-4EFB-8840-5624F2CDA9D3.png|Match Intro! A Lvl 67 Match rips Paper Four! (Paper Four: 0/20) AA93445A-29DE-4A1F-A51B-514B12BAB477.jpeg|(Kicks the Match) 11A19827-AA14-4EFB-8840-5624F2CDA9D3.png|(Hit! Did 20 damage!) (Match: 132/152) Cuatro's mad.png|(creates a ghostly heat wave) FIRE IS BETTER! 11A19827-AA14-4EFB-8840-5624F2CDA9D3.png|(Hit! Did 22 damage!) (Match: 110/152) Cuatro.png|Well, slightly better. CM.png|If only my nephew were here. He'd know what to do. Strong-uses Fake Tree ability, and is now immune to Flame and Freeze attacks).png|(Match uses Fake Tree ability and is now immune to Flame and Freeze attacks) A285CA81-9F15-4A06-90EA-05228A9C43E8.jpeg|(zaps Match) Strong-uses Fake Tree ability, and is now immune to Flame and Freeze attacks).png|(Hit! Match receives 30 damage! Critical!) (Match: 80/152) A285CA81-9F15-4A06-90EA-05228A9C43E8.jpeg|(zaps Match 4 times) Strong-uses Fake Tree ability, and is now immune to Flame and Freeze attacks).png|(Match receives 15+15+15 damage! Hit 3 times!) (Match: 35/152) FD256804-2F37-40F0-A46E-8B770F13F500.png|So, not all attacks will hit? C72D0B39-31F8-4DED-81AF-CEEE48B0F7D1.jpeg|(Transforms into a bomb goo, and sets self on fire using Preston103's first dead corpse) CM.png|(uses Nocturnal Admissions) Strong-uses Fake Tree ability, and is now immune to Flame and Freeze attacks).png|EWW! (faints) Deletd.png|(Finds that the Match is still alive) FINISH THEM! 114.jpeg|(steps on Match) Strong-uses Fake Tree ability, and is now immune to Flame and Freeze attacks).png|(Ded) Wave complete!.png Wave 19: Where Oh Where Is Mobizen? 19neteen.png|IT’S MEAN, IT’S LEAN, IT'S WAVE NINETEEN! 3F7D41BA-2540-4834-B1D3-CF08D6F83FB5.jpeg|Let’s just ditch that Moby Zen and move on. 4th wall.png|All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the 18th fourth wall back together again. C72D0B39-31F8-4DED-81AF-CEEE48B0F7D1.jpeg|(Explodes) 44747E9C-C630-4005-84BB-9E7C4BA23B00.jpeg|That’s... weird. 3F7D41BA-2540-4834-B1D3-CF08D6F83FB5.jpeg|What’s the enemy? 0C1B78A1-9A8A-4CF2-9CC4-38C3E77B0351.jpeg|Seriously, what’s the enemy? Deletd.png|ALL THESE REQUESTS ARE MAKING ME MAD (Rage Mode activated) Deletd.png|(winds Jack Inthebox) 88B86A89-ABA8-46A9-9320-62F87D9FBB0B.jpeg|So what’s causing the holdup? Deletd.png|(Grabs Jack Inthebox’s brain and throws it away) 3F7D41BA-2540-4834-B1D3-CF08D6F83FB5.jpeg|Haha! You can’t take it away from me now! IT MUST BE STUCK TO ME. REMOVE IT AND I WILL GIVE YOU A JACK ATTACK. Deletd.png|Oh! I see... (zaps Jack Inthebox with electricity) 2BFFB87F-8D30-46DE-A1C7-D8F22FF31FB2.jpeg|'Blitzy' is currently inside me, so you can’t do that. Duhstorta.png|(spits out a few symbols) Bravo.png Alpha.png Delta.png Deletd.png|Hey! You’re supposed to be in Wave 24! 4th wall.png|All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the nananananananananana-19th fourth wall back together again. Alpha.png|Oh, alright. (Alpha, Bravo and Delta go back to Wave 24) C3F48BAC-C725-4142-A545-BC1DAE7F47A4.jpeg|Great. Mobizen is not commiting and Preston103 died. 4th wall.png|All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the 20th fourth wall back together again. Book name new.png|Don’t worry I can revive him! (Recovers Preston103) A285CA81-9F15-4A06-90EA-05228A9C43E8.jpeg|WHAT. ARE. THE. ENEMIES. Deletd.png|(disassembles RoboSix) Brucebuster.png|So... you’re basically killing everyone now? Deletd.png|(zaps Bruce with electricity by barely touching him) 71834C24-8E24-45C4-B2A7-2FE58BB4CA2B.jpeg|Hi I am back and I’m have a new look W9.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (gets a heart attack and dies) 71834C24-8E24-45C4-B2A7-2FE58BB4CA2B.jpeg|.... I guess new things scare Windows 9. Book name new.png|Don’t you know? Windows 9 is literally scared of everything! Al.png|Should we request enemies? Evan.png|Or should we just wait or skip this wave? Deletd.png|(zaps Evan with electricity by touching him) Ttttt.png|Well, joke’s on you, because I made them electricity resistant for this wave only. Deletd.png|(Delets Blitzy) BERSERK EPICNESS.PNG|UUDDLRLRBA! CM.png|I guess that means it’s time for a GIBBERISH QUESTION! Firey114.png|I won’t let you do it, Cookie Maelstrom. (Burns Cookie Masterson) Book name new.png|(Recovers Cookie Masterson) CMtriggered.png|Stop calling me “'Cookie Maelstrom'” and I will not give you Nocturnal Admissions. 2BFFB87F-8D30-46DE-A1C7-D8F22FF31FB2.jpeg|(spawns Blitzy back) Well, he DOES have a point. Deletd.png|By the way, as I delet’d Blitzy, I also delet’d your electricity resistances. AND NOW IT’S YOUR TURN. (Delets Jack Inthebox) A285CA81-9F15-4A06-90EA-05228A9C43E8.jpeg|NOW IT’S YOUR TURN AS WELL (destroys Deletd with The Wrath of Cuatro) Deletd.png|(Delets The Warth of Cuatro) Nope. Deletd.png|Also, how did you come back? You’re supposed to be dead! A285CA81-9F15-4A06-90EA-05228A9C43E8.jpeg|Every time you do something that is OP, TSRITW gets ten percent more annoyed and once he reaches 50%, he resurrects everyone. 3F7D41BA-2540-4834-B1D3-CF08D6F83FB5.jpeg|And what were you saying? I think we drank too many EXP potions. Deletd.png|TSRITW, YOU ARE KICKED AGAIN. 4th wall.png|All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the 21st fourth wall back together again. Deletd.png|*calms down* Ok, I just need to wait for Mobizen to contribute the most horrifiyng face ever.PNG|(raises gun and shoots himself because he's bored and he doesnt want to ask when the enemies are going to come) The_best_alphablock.jpg|EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moonja.png|Oh hey, it looks like we can't just move on. Anyone has an instant complete device to instantly complete this wave? I mean, it's a pretty boring wave. Freeze Knight.png|DON'T MENTION THAT, MOONJA! YOU'RE GONNA GET HIT SO HARD! The best alphablock.jpg|Yeah! You don't wanna end up like TSRITW! Book name new.png|(recovers the guy who shot himself) Deletd08182018, just start the wave. Deletd.png|I’m not in Rage Mode anymore, and it’s getting over a month since this comic was edited by me, so okay. 4th wall.png|All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the 22nd fourth wall back together again. 937C8520-3D14-4207-B343-CAD9EC7E795A.png|Whiskey Intro! A Lvl 33 Whiskey kicks Book name! (Book name: 20/30) The best alphablock.jpg|(screams at Whiskey (Cuphead)) POUR AAYTE.png|(drinks Whiskey up) The best thing evah.png|(screams at Whiskey (Cuphead)) 937C8520-3D14-4207-B343-CAD9EC7E795A.png|(Ekko and Lower Budget Two’s attack’s did 33 and 33 damage respectively.) (Whiskey: 18/84) Norectanglesallowed.png|(uses NO MORE RECTANGL’RS at Whiskey) 937C8520-3D14-4207-B343-CAD9EC7E795A.png|(Whiskey is somehow delet’d due to him having rectangles) (Whiskey: 0/84) Wave complete!.png Wave 20: Champagne? No, I Want Martini at the Podium! 20enty.png|'WAVE TWENTY'. FOURTEEN WHAT THE HECK.PNG|LAOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ZOMDUCK.PNG|balahngz... 3C29021C-09B4-489E-B9E1-3372B6AF5FC3.png|Martini Intro! A Lvl 333 Martini knocks down Duhstort! (Duhstort: 32/52) Duhstorta.png|(knocks down Martini) 3C29021C-09B4-489E-B9E1-3372B6AF5FC3.png|(Martini receives 33 damage) (Martini: 651/684) Norectanglesallowed.png|(uses NO MORE RECTANGLES on Martini) 3C29021C-09B4-489E-B9E1-3372B6AF5FC3.png|(Due to Martini having no rectangles, it’s ineffective...) The best alphablock.jpg|(screams at Martini) 3C29021C-09B4-489E-B9E1-3372B6AF5FC3.png|(Martini got shaken... but not stirred) (Martini: 551/684) The best alphablock.jpg|Is that supposed to be a James Bond reference? The best thing evah.png|(uses INTENSE EAR-DEAFENING SCREAM at Martini) 3C29021C-09B4-489E-B9E1-3372B6AF5FC3.png|(Martini got shaken so hard she crashed into the floor) (Martini: 0/684) Wave complete!.png OH WHAT IS THIS FACE.PNG|shud ah siy det uhgin Wave 21: Nine Plus Ten... Plus Two 85192295-BCBF-42F6-827B-2AF9C2C5B9AE.jpeg|It’s time for Wave Twenty-One! 9EAB0FD4-8EB5-4509-991C-49FFFBC62E49.jpeg|Jsab Square: Bad news, Preston103’s lazyness has all characters by Preston103 (except Preston103) temporary (except Random, sorry) having this icon. :( BBBA6938-B663-4C09-ABB0-9DEAE0AF2AB5.jpeg|Wow, thats long. Norectanglesallowed.png|And grammati- NO, NO, DON’T BE A RECTANGL’R. I HATE HIM REALLY MUCH. CAN WE START? BBBA6938-B663-4C09-ABB0-9DEAE0AF2AB5.jpeg|Ok let’s start The best thing evah.png|I wOnDeR wHaT tHiS wAvE iS aBoUt. 4our.jpeg|(5 Lvl 20 4ours jump on Prestongoo +) BBBA6938-B663-4C09-ABB0-9DEAE0AF2AB5.jpeg|Hit 4 times! Did 5+5+5+5=20 damage! Prestongoo + fainted! W9.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (gets a heart attack and dies) (Windows 9: 0/26) Da Heck R U Doing..PNG|(uses Vortex Chew, swallowing up the 4ours (i hate when I have to type this) and pooping them out as cupcakes) (proceeds to trounce the cupcakes, doing tons of damage) Wave complete!.png 'Wave 22': Double Eleven 8F5B28B5-C03C-47D6-9E8C-3996462B6B9B.jpeg|(snap) Eyy! It’s Wave Twenty-Two! W9.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Gets a heart attack and dies) (Windows 9: 0/26) A419FFC9-1B76-4BD1-B4F9-8AFA87CE4F42.png|Rum Intro! A Lvl 13 Rum spills rum onto Fiery Raikkonen 114! FR114.png|OW! (Did 566 damage!) (Fiery Raikkonen 114: 100/666) 114.png|Hey guys! Look what I have! (Jumps into Rum and got drunk) A419FFC9-1B76-4BD1-B4F9-8AFA87CE4F42.png|Hit! Did 40 damage! (Rum: 4/44) 114.png|(Explodes) A419FFC9-1B76-4BD1-B4F9-8AFA87CE4F42.png|Ded. (-995/44) Wave complete!.png 'Wave 23': Cookie’s Fortune Cookie Fortunes Fourtune Cookie.png|(A fortune cookie falls from the sky) 17B7ED2A-7D1A-41F1-9ED6-p.png|(Cracks open the fortune cookie and gives the cookie to Book name, who levels up and reaches Lvl 7, while he reads the ‘fortune’) 9E6E5323-B005-4661-8367-5B1BB1B0B61D.jpeg 17B7ED2A-7D1A-41F1-9ED6-p.png|This sounds like the wave intro, right? 4th wall.png|All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the 23rd fourth wall back together again (after so long). Fourtune Cookie.png|(Another fortune cookie falls from the sky) 114.png|(breaks open the fortune cookie) “Your attention please, there are no enemies this wave”? WHAT!? Wave complete!.png Wave 24: Delta, Alpha, Beta Fourtune Cookie.png|(a fortune cookie falls from the sky and lands in front of 114) 114.png|Wait, what is this!? (opens the fortune cookie but the fortune cookie explodes, causing 114 to die) (114: 0/246) Multiplication Sign.png|And that’s how to create the ultimate prank! 799342DB-8A19-423F-BFF3-B5232098FFD3.png|This programme is brought to you by Multiplication Sign’s Funny Doings. Multiplication Sign.png|By the way that was the Wave 24 intro. 4th wall.png|All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the 24th fourth wall back together again. Multiplication Sign.png|(facepalm) Recruiting time.png|Recruiting time! Recruiting time.png|Delta: 3 votes Alpha: 0 votes Bravo: 2 votes 4our.jpeg|(6 Lvl 4 4ours jump on Multiplication Sign) Multiplication Sign.png|OW! (Hit! Did 2+2+2+2+2+2=12 damage!) (MS: 14/26) Cray zee.png|(poops out way too much fortune cookies) 17B7ED2A-7D1A-41F1-9ED6-p.png|(reads the first one) ‘Fortune 1: Fiery 114 has killed Multiplication Sign.’ (MS: 0/26) 17B7ED2A-7D1A-41F1-9ED6-p.png|(reads the 2nd one) 'Fortune 2: Infinite damage is dealt to the 4ours.' Wave complete!.png 17B7ED2A-7D1A-41F1-9ED6-p.png|(reads the third one) 'Fortune 3: This free add comic is cancelled.’ WHAT!?